


To Each Their Own

by imaginary_iby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/pseuds/imaginary_iby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing Steve loves more than waking Danny up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Each Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spot of indulgence-fic. I needed something carefree, and these goofs are good for the soul.

Danny feels warm breath on his cheek, followed quickly by soft lips, kisses all over his face.

“Wake up,” Steve whispers, and Danny knows that voice. That’s Steve’s sleepy-horny voice, the one he uses when he wakes up hard in the middle of the night. “Can we?” He bestows Danny with a luxurious lick-and-nibble combination, as though hoping to curry favor.

Danny grumbles, a pathetic whining sound, and buries his face into his pillow. “M’sleeping,” he whimpers, but his body is already unfolding for Steve, reaching out and pulling in those wandering hands.

Even with his eyes closed, he can feel Steve’s happiness; there is nothing in the world Steve loves more than a little midnight-nookie, clumsy and warm.

Case in point, Steve slides a thigh between Danny’s knees, crinkly hair catching, and it’s good, great, amazing, until his toe hits Danny’s ankle, the nail scratching the skin painfully.

Danny hisses, slapping his hands gently to Steve’s body, the wide expanse of his back. He’s so gone on the giant goof, because even as he growls, “Those are _claws_ you animal,” he’s tugging Steve closer.

They’re both too lazy to bother with anything demanding: prep, lube and condoms, it’s all too much hassle for a fumble in the dark. After a few knocked elbows, Danny comfortably tucks into the little spoon position, Steve at his back. 

It feels good – hot and overwhelming, but in the best way possible. There’s something about the haze of waking up for sex that leaves Danny relaxed. It’s hard to be irritable, not when Steve is so close, so _big_ , the sheer size and weight of him doing something stupid to Danny’s heart.

Not to mention Danny’s dick, which is taking a keen interest in proceedings. He reaches down, gives the base a squeeze, and god, he jumps from interested to achingly hard when Steve’s hand creeps over his hip, lacing their fingers together.

It’s relaxing, drifting between the squeeze of Steve’s hand and the roll of his thrusts, gentle movements against the small of Danny’s back. Lube would help, but between sweat and precome they make it work, and by the time Steve slips his cock between the damp crease of Danny’s ass, they’re both well on their way to orgasm.

Danny skitters forward a little when Steve’s cock nudges against his hole, but Steve is quick to soothe, all, “sshh, not gonna.” Once, once they did it without lube, frantic for each other after a bad day, and by the end it hadn’t been romantic or life-affirming – just painful.

Steve scoops his hand down to cradle Danny’s balls, rolling them, and Danny pushes memories of that bad day away, because this? This feels fantastic, and it doesn’t take long before he’s letting out a bass groan, coming all over the sheets and Steve’s hand. 

Steve follows not long after, dribbling hot and wet against Danny’s skin, and it’s kind of gross, kind of messy. Danny would shake his fist and demand a clean-up, but his lids feel heavy, Steve feels heavy, and when he breathes out deeply, he can hear Steve breathe in; they’re both already half asleep.

“Yuck,” he manages, because he has to lodge _some_ kind of protest. He feels Steve smile, nose rooting around in the blond curls at his nape before breathing in, deeply. Steve makes a soft, contented noise, the kind that curls Danny’s toes, and then sleep claims them both.

…”Danny?”

Danny squeezes his pillow to his chest, kneading it into a comfy lump and burying his head into its softness. “No,” he grumbles, “Danny isn’t here right now.”

Lips ghost the line of his shoulder. “I’m going for a run. Want to come?”

Ah. It must be later than Danny thought, if Steve is already off to slay dragons and rescue kittens from trees.

“Sleepy,” he rumbles, squeezing his eyes shut as though in pain. “Lea’me’alone.”

Steve’s nose follows the same path as his lips, nuzzling from freckle to freckle, dipping into the grooves of Danny’s collarbone. “We could get pancakes,” he wheedles, and seriously, _this_ is the guy keeping O’ahu’s criminals up at night?

Danny works his mouth open, tongue feeling dry, jaw stiff. “It’s like living with a puppy,” he says, because if he’s going to scold Steve then he’s damn well going to enunciate. “Shoo! I’m closed for business, going back to sleep.”

Even Steve’s hair looks sad, stupid ruffles all smushed from his pillow, but Danny knows better than to let it get to him – it’s an act, Steve is a big boy. Besides, it’s all about sticking to the routine – if he hops out of bed every time Steve the Ninja wants to do something, he’ll never see another drop of sleep again.

“Love you,” he slurs, patting Steve’s cheek, before letting sleep work its magic once more.

The next thing Danny knows, the smell of pancakes is wafting through the house. Feet thump up the stairs, and Danny blinks his eyes open just in time to see Steve walk into the bedroom with two big Styrofoam boxes. He puts them on the bedside table, holds up a finger, and then thumps back downstairs.

Two coffee-cups later, Danny is sitting up, making gimme gimme hands at the pancakes. “You went to eggs ‘n things?”

“Just for you,” Steve says magnanimously, setting up shop on his side of the bed, cutlery, napkins, the whole nine yards. “I braved Saturday morning traffic. Figured you earned your keep, last night.”

Danny’s left eyebrow tries its best to ascend into his hairline. “That, and the fact that I pay for half of the bills, yes?”

Steve nods, but he’s already too busy scoffing down enormous forkfulls of pancakes. “That too,” he says, cheeks bulging with food. 

Danny can only watch, horrified.

Maple syrup and bed sheets don’t mix well, and by the time breakfast is finished, the bed is even messier than before. 

“Gonna shower,” Steve says, balling up his napkin and lobbing it into the bin. He leans over and kisses Danny full on the mouth, as though it’s a requirement before getting out of bed, but, hey, Danny isn’t going to complain. 

“Sryuppy,” Steve says happily, before stalking off towards the shower, clothes trailing in his wake.

Danny wants a piece of that.

He squeezes into their tiny bathroom, wastes a few seconds fantasizing about renovating the place, and then slides the stall door open. 

Steve, scarily efficient as always, is already halfway through shampooing his hair – but shaping it into a playful mohawk is a civilian indulgence, and Danny feels a spark of pride. 

“Can I help you?” Steve asks, trying to casually pat his hair down. He’s way too naked to do anything on the sly.

“You can,” Danny says, pressing up close to Steve’s chest before kicking the door shut with his heel. “I’m thinking, your hand, my dick. That work for you?”

Steve’s eyes narrow, obviously pained at the thought of wasting so much water. “Danny, man, I’m trying to shower.”

“And _I_ was trying to _sleep_ , when you rolled on top of me at one in the morning.”

Steve is already reaching into the small space between their bodies, curling his hand around Danny’s cock, so Danny figures he’s won this one. He loves shower sex, always has, the sluice of water over muscles, the echo of groans; hell, even the easy cleanup.

“You’re all filthy from last night,” Steve says, dipping his fingers into the crease of Danny’s ass. His eyes go dark, some kind of possessive-caveman fantasy obviously unfolding in the depths of his mind, and damn if that doesn’t turn Danny on even more.

“That’s what happens when you come all over me and then we fall asleep,” Danny returns, because he’s willing to talk dirty to get what he wants. 

Sure enough, Steve surges forward, pressing Danny against the wall and stooping to kiss him. Between Steve’s tongue and the shower spray, it’s kind of hard to breathe, but it’s worth it, worth it for the way Steve tightens his grip a little, starts pumping Danny just that little bit faster.

“Animal,” Danny growls breathlessly, water trickling into his mouth as fast as he can spit it out. He shuts up quick when Steve pushes a leg between his thighs, hitching him up, and _damn_ he’d been hoping to last a little longer, but no, he’s spilling over Steve’s skin, kissing his groans into Steve’s shoulder.

The animal thing is only attractive for so long, and when Steve grabs Danny’s thighs, picks him up and wraps those hairy legs around his waist, Danny’s not too impressed.

“Hey hey hey!” he protests, holding on for dear life. “Put me down, you brute. This is how people end up in the ER with broken junk!”

Steve scoffs, rolling his hips sinfully. “I’m a SEAL, you really think I’m going to trip in the shower?” He flashes one of those lusciously confident smiles, all happy to be naked and wet and sexed up, and Danny can only smile in return.

“You’re such a goof,” he says, shifting so that Steve can build up a good momentum.

By the time Steve comes, the water is cooling, joints are aching, and they tumble out of the bathroom in a flurry of towels. Steve’s orgasm seems to have knocked him for a six, and he flops onto the bed, lashes already sweeping closed.

Danny exacts his revenge. “Babe, we gotta go. We’ve got Kono’s surfing competition, we promised Chin we’d be there early to set up lunch.”

Steve whines, flopping a hand in Danny’s direction. “Go away, M’sleeping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also - in the past, I have been positively dreadful at replying to comments. I'm so sorry, I just have the attention span of a sparrow. Please know that I appreciate everybody's kind words, (and even unkind!) and I shall endeavor to reply more comprehensively. Cheers!


End file.
